


Happy 3rd Anniversary, Judy & Shion

by Benfrosh



Series: Judy & Shion [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, if you don't recognize them this is not for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-23 02:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: You two bring me so much joy. I hope you keep bringing that joy to each other.





	Happy 3rd Anniversary, Judy & Shion

As Judy crawled up from under the sheets to rest her head on her pillow once more, Shion let out a long contented sigh. "Take it you enjoyed it?" Judy asked playfully, knowing full well Shion did.

"Yeah, but - no, it's not just that," Shion replied, turning to face Judy. "I just was thinking about how thankful I am we met."

Judy grinned. "Maybe you can tell me how thankful you are. I appreciate the compliments, after all."

"It's like..." Shion trailed off, reaching a hand out to brush through Judy's fuzzy hair. "I'm not the soulmates kind of woman, you know, but sometimes it feels like you were the best possible girl I could have fallen for. Like of all the possible outcomes, even if you were tied for first place you still make me the happiest I could possibly be. Like..."

Judy reached around Shion's waist and pulled her in closer. "Go on Shishi, I know you wanna say it."

Shion giggled. "Like if God themself set us up. I know, I know, I just said no soulmates, but... this connection I feel between us really does feel like the divine to me."

Judy leaned in to give Shion a small kiss on the lips, and Shion let out a small happy noise in response. "Well I can tell you that you make me happier than any person I've been with, ever. And divinity or no, that's not something I plan to ever let go of."

Shion smiled, before feeling the taste on her mouth. "Oh god, I forgot you didn't wipe your mouth off!" she yelped as she tried to spit it out.

Judy giggled as Shion made mock spitting noises. "Haha, you were trying to be heartfelt but I got you!" 

"Every goddamn time... you're lucky I love you."

Judy smiled even wider than before. "I really am."


End file.
